


Cabin Fever

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Romance, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas takes Joe away for a romantic weekend, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

Lucas was staring out the window of the cabin and trying not to sulk. He'd been planning this vacation for months and now it was ruined. He'd wanted to sweep Joe off his feet and show him that not only was he a responsible adult, but that he was someone Joe could, should, consider as a lover. Instead the stupid weather had closed in right after they got here and while they had food and supplies to last them until it cleared, the power was out and they were completely cut off. He sighed. Sulking would make him look like the teenager Joe remembered and that would be counter productive, but it wasn't fair!

Joe walked over and rested his hands on Lucas' shoulders. "Come on," he said. "There's no point staring at it. It won't stop snowing just because you're trying to use your Jedi powers on it."

"I know that!" Lucas snapped grouchily. "But I wanted everything to be perfect. You've been working so hard and you're stressed and now everything's ruined."

Joe smiled fondly and tugged him to turn around. "Lucas, nothing's ruined," he promised. "We have a nice big fire to keep us warm, a camping stove to cook on, plenty of food, and I don't know about you but I wasn't planning on going out and partying or anything while we were here anyway, so it doesn't matter that we can't get down to the town. I'm sure it will clear up before we go home and if it doesn't, we just get a longer break. The gang can handle the store for a few days until we get back."

"But..." Lucas started, trying to come up with all the reasons why this was a disaster.

"But nothing," Joe insisted. "Now come and curl up in front of the fire, and I'll see what I can do to keep you from getting bored." Lucas pouted and Joe had to fight the urge to kiss him.

"The Christmas tree lights don't work," Lucas said eventually.

Joe laughed. "No, they don't, but if that's the worst problem we have then I think we'll survive, don't you?"

Pulling him down onto the rug in front of the fire, Joe wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. "You're freezing," he said softly. "You spent too long looking out of the window, buckethead." He took Lucas' hands between his own and breathed on them, starting to rub them gently.

Lucas shivered and unconsciously he leaned closer, Joe's touch doing strange things to his stomach.

Joe smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. "There," he said. "Isn't that better? You'll warm up in no time and there's chocolate in the pot over the fire. I made it up earlier. A mug of that should get you back to normal."

They sat like that for a while until Joe had to move to pour out the hot chocolate. He handed a mug to Lucas and they snuggled up again as they drank. "See?" Joe said with a smile. "I told you everything was fine. Nothing's ruined. We're still away from the gang, alone, in a comfortable cabin, and the power outage just makes it more romantic, don't you think?"

Lucas did a double take and then stared at him. "Romantic?" he squeaked.

"Well, that is why you planned this trip, isn't it?" Joe teased him.

"How do you know that?" Lucas blurted out. "Um, I mean, no, of course not, why would you think that?" He tried to paste an innocent expression on his face but from the look Joe was giving him, it wasn't working.

"Lucas, I know you," Joe said fondly. "Besides, you told Warren, so the entire population of New Jersey knows why you booked this trip." He grinned.

Lucas dropped his head to his hands and groaned. "I am going to kill that kid when we get home."

Joe chuckled and put his empty mug down beside Lucas' so he could wrap his arms around him again. "Do I sound like I'm complaining?"

Lucas leaned against him and laughed. "You're not, are you?" He smiled happily. "I guess that means you're not against the idea."

Pulling Lucas to straddle his lap, Joe tucked the blanket around both of them. "I think it's a wonderful idea and I'm glad you brought us up here. Now, why don't you stop sulking about the weather and let me find a way to distract you from your cabin fever?"


End file.
